


AT

by MajasKS



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fujimoto Shirou Lives, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Rain, Wine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: Une nuit, deux âmes, trop de verres. Et une boîte de chocolat...Quand Méphisto fait son romantique et que Shiro ne sait pas trop comment le prendre.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	AT

Souvent, les petits détails ont une grande importance.

Un professeur oubliant son paquet de cinquante copies sur son lit alors qu'il vient juste de sauter dans son train à temps par la faute d'une nuit courte à corriger lesdites copies ? Détails. Votre journée commence mal, mais rien de grave.

Or, aujourd'hui, c'est la White Day. Alors, les détails ont leur importance. Enfin, _l'absence_ de détails, aussi. L'absence de chocolat. L'absence de _retours_ de chocolat. Ou la non-absence de chocolats, justement. Absence de partage, présence de dons - ou pas, aussi. Contradiction permanente. Tout est relatif, après tout.

* * *

La puanteur du bar miteux se profilait jusque dans la rue mal éclairée. Les verres vides s'entassaient sur le comptoir, tels des poussiéreux soldats de plomb, mal ordonnés, vidés de leur énergie. Du contenu à consommer avec modération, ici – enfin, en théorie.

Méphisto commençait à trouver qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'étoiles dans le fond ambré de son rhum – ce qui, si il y avait fait attention, aurait pu être vaguement inquiétant – et que les lunettes de Shiro en face de lui, de l'autre côté du rectangle de bois sale, reflétait, avec une certaine justesse, sa face démoniaque mélancolique striée des brumes de l'alcool.

**« Qui invente ce genre de conneries inutiles...** grommela-t-il, la voix rauque. **C'est juste... bon pour faire du commercial, tout le monde s-s'en fout...**

**\- ‘Vois pas de quoi tu te plains** , lui répondit son ami barman, bourru, lui retirant son verre au passage. **T'as eu plus de chocolat qu'une usine en produit en un jour, et tu tires une gueule de six pieds de long pour que dalle.**

**- _Buch_! **fit le démon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, fixant Shiro se servir lui-même une tasse de saké.

**\- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, sale princesse égocentrique. »**

Ladite princesse égocentrique souffla bruyamment pour seule réponse, avant de chercher une horloge des yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il déversait son chagrin dans des choppes de liqueur, bien qu'il était persuadé que sa narcissique peine était partagée par le religieux qui tenait le bar, tous deux enveloppés dans leur solitude commune. Bien que son ami se protégeait – bien inutilement au vu de la royale présence géhenienne qu'était Méphisto – d'une carapace d'indifférence, hermétique à cette chose humainement étrange qu'était "l'amour". Il devait au moins apprécié le chocolat...

Le démon aux cheveux violets pesta. Merrrrrrrde. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar tout à l'heure - ou hier ? – il lui avait semblé que cette six fois maudite pendule se trouvait plus près et que les aiguilles étaient moins nombreuses...

D'un geste étonnement habile, ses doigts aux ongles interminables réussirent à attraper le verre de Fujimoto, le finissant d'une traite, appréciant la familière brûlure du liquide dans son œsophage, tandis que son ami lui jetait un regard mi-condescendant, mi-exaspéré. Bah, au point où il en était, son ego le supportait bien.

**« Tu vas faire quoi, après ? Retourner te lamenter sur ton ô combien triste sort de démon mal aimé auprès d'un thé à la cocaïne avec Bélial comme auditoire de tes sourdes jérémiades ?**

**\- Ne soit pas de si mauvais goût, enfin... Sache que tu es un bien meilleur " _auditoire_ " – **Méphisto fit rouler le mot avec présomption, moqueur **– que ce domestique de Bélial. Et – hic! – tu ne devrais pas parler de drogue, Il t'observe peut-être, toi, son pourri serviteur.**

**\- Ta gueule. »**

Méphisto laisse échapper un ricanement impérieux, qui se mua rapidement en fou rire devant le regard meurtrier du prêtre. Saleté de diable trop fier.

Shiro soupira et jeta un regard au dehors, à travers la crasse grise de la vitre – laissant son ami se tordre le bide à demi avachi sur le comptoir – pour constater que la nuit semblait être tomber depuis belle lurette et, il aurait sûrement put voir les étoiles briller telles des éclats d'écume au milieu d'un océan d'encre noire, si d'imposants nuages tout aussi sombres n'avaient pas envahis le ciel, annonciateurs d'une lourde averse. Ses lunettes revinrent au démon il expira à nouveau, plus fortement.

« _Quelle journée de merde. »_

* * *

Appeler ça « marcher » aurait été une insulte à ce verbe plus que respectable. Et « tituber », un sacré euphémisme.

Les deux avançaient dans une _déambulation_ tantôt grossière tantôt comique, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous le parapluie affreusement ridicule du démon aux yeux de jade. Ledit parapluie – d'une couleur rose criarde agrémenté de motifs donuts et d'un pompon pelucheux – avait visiblement été prévu pour une seule personne souffrant d'une mal nutrition évidente, et le religieux avait l'épaule et l'oreille droite dégoulinante.

**« Q-quand même Shiro... Hic! je me demande bien pourquoi tu... tu accordes tant d'importance à cette fichue Saint-Valentin et à ce jour blanc... Pas ton genre... »**

Resserrant sa prise sur la taille frêle de Méphisto – dont les jambes ne tenaient plus que par un miracle malin – et posant sa main sur la sienne pour redresser l'ombrelle bancale, il se dit que, vraiment, ça ne servait à rien d'être fils de Satan et prince de la Géhenne si c'était pour sortir des questions aussi idiotes, particulièrement et surtout dans cette situation.

**« T'occupes et avance, le clown.**

**\- Trop aimable, dites-moi... Alors ? Monsieur n'a reçu aucun chocolat pour le 14 et 15 Février ? Moooohhh, c'est tristounet... Hic! L'élu de ton cœur ne s'est pas manifesté ? »**

Le violet hoqueta à nouveau, alors que ses extravagantes bottes rouges faisaient la boueuse rencontre d'une flaque d'eau à l'odeur douteuse. Troisième soupir.

Les hauts gratte-ciels illuminés projetaient de grands messages romantiques, amoureux, niais, accompagnés d'images de couple hétéro heureux, se tenant par la main, faux sourire aux lèvres. « _Share something with someone special !_ » et Shiro se sentit incroyablement seul à cette vue.

Ou pas, une voix nasillarde s'élevant – encore – à son côté :

**« Tu sais, Fujimoto... Je... Hic! Je t-t'apprécie hein... T'es... un ami, n'en doute pas... J'aime p-pas que ton cul...** ajouta-t-il en ricanant, et on s'en serait bien passé, pensa le religieux en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tu commençais si bien** , grogna-t-il, mais son bras se contracta et pressa inconsciemment Méphisto encore un peu contre lui.

**\- Oh !** fit soudain celui-ci en se redressant, **on nous regarde... »**

En effet, constata Shiro. Un couple de l'autre côté de la rue, protégé d'un grand _–_ _« quelle chance »_ _–_ parapluie noir leur jetait un regard mauvais.

**« Ignore les** , dit Méphisto lui coulant un regard émeraude qui donna la chair de poule au prêtre, **ils peuvent bien croire ce qu'ils veulent...**

**\- D'ailleurs, toi, faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pleurnichais alors que t'as eu plein de chocolat ! »**

Élucidation immédiate, la conversation prenant une tournure dangereuse selon le religieux, qui avait maintenant particulièrement conscience de la _délicatesse_ du corps qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

**« Bah... hic! c'est pas drôle de recevoir des chocolats de personnes que tu n'aimes pas vraiment...**

**\- Comme Amaimon ?**

**\- Ses chocolats à lui étaient empoisonnés.**

**\- Sympa, l'amour fraternel. »**

Ils ricanèrent de concert – bien qu'ils prenaient quand même en peine ce pauvre Amaimon – et s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge, attendant leur tour pour traverser.

A présent, Shiro étaient complétement trempé, leur maigre abri _pinky_ ployant déjà sous la poussée implacable de la pluie. Le fin costume blanc et rose du démon avait maintenant un triste tête – l'écharpe rosâtre à pois réduite à l'état de chiffon ballotant –, collant atrocement au corps de Méphisto qui prenait peu à peu du poids sur le bras du prêtre. Il grogna sous l'effort.

**« Evite de vomir avant qu'on soit arrivé, tu seras mignon.**

**\- Un gentleman ne vomis jamais, mon cher. E-Et, hurgh, tu m'affabule encore une seule petite fois de l'adjectif mignon et un démon serpent venimeux du Bengale éluera domicile dans des latrines sous peu, fais-moi confiance. Hic! »**

Quatrième soupir. Comme si il y avait des démons serpents venimeux au Bengale. Le feu passa au vert, ils reprirent leur titubation alcoolique.

* * *

Cette nuit amoureuse était affreusement triste, réalisa Shiro.

Ils s'étaient arrêté sous un porche d'une boutique fermée couverte de graffitis délavés, et attendaient que le déluge se calme un peu, leur parapluie – mot bien trop pompeux pour désigner l'enfantin accessoire de Méphisto – avait finis par craquer, les laissant grelottant sous l'eau.

**« Tu sais Shiro** , commença soudainement le violet, qui ne voulait décidément pas se taire, **je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as eu aucun chocolat cette année... »**

Le prêtre lui lança un regard interloqué. Pourquoi lui avait-il permis de boire autant, déjà ? Ce fichu diable parlait un peu trop à sou goût, sur un sujet qu'il avait vraiment envie d'éviter.

**« C'est vrai** , reprend-t-il, la voix traînante de fatigue et de saké. **Tu es quelqu'un de b-bien... A... Appréciable, je dirais. – hic! et puis, s-soyons honnête, tu es plutôt bel homme, donc j'imagine que – hic! – t-tu dois... plaire aux filles...**

**\- Méphisto, arrête de dire des conneries** , le coupa Shiro dont les oreilles commençaient à chauffer. **T'as trop bu, tu sais même plus ce que tu dis... »**

Les griffes noires qui servaient d'ongles au démon se resserrèrent sur la veste trempée de son ami alors que sa tête trouvait appui contre son épaule.

**« J'imagine que touuuuuuuuutes ces filles auraient été siiiiiiii c-contentes – hic! – de pouvoir te remettre ces jolis chocolats... D-Dommage... »**

Le martèlement incessant des gouttes sur le bitume bourdonnait aux oreilles du religieux, se confondant avec le battement irrégulier de son cœur dans sa poitrine. _Bam, bam, bam_. Brouillant le bon fonctionnement de sa matière grise.

**« Allez, Méphisto... Remettons-nous en route, ça s'est un peu calmé... »**

En réalité, le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort mais qu'importe.

* * *

**« Voilà, princesse, on y est. »**

Grognant sous la douleur d'une crampe au bras gauche, Shiro posa le démon sur les marches du perron de sa résidence.

**« Je te laisse là, hein, Méphisto… »** murmura le prêtre, la gorge lourde.

Bien que, une raison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il n'avait absolument pas envie de poursuivre sa route à travers les rues grises et glacées, et se retrouver encore plus mouillé et malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et seul. Sans mèches violettes extravagantes, ni pupilles électriques aux profondeurs d'émeraude. Simplement lui, et sa poitrine serrée de solitude et de folie amoureuse. Enième soupir de cette dégoulinante soirée.

**« Allez. A plus. »** Il faisait demi-tour quand sa main se refermait sur son bras.

**« Méphisto, je pense sincèrement que tu m'as suffisamment fait mal aux muscles pour le restant de me-**

**\- Merci, Shiro de m'avoir ramené. Tu... Tu reviendras boire un verre de whisky un d'ces jours... N'est-ce pas ? »**

La lèvre inférieure du prêtre trembla.

**« Ouais, si tu veux... Pas de problème. »**

Et, avant que sa voix ne le trahisse pour de bon, il s'enfuit sous le déluge, ses pas mal ordonnés sur le bitume aux allures de marais. Fuir ce fichu démon, fuir sa langue froide et fourchue qui ne proférait que des mensonges, qui ne prononcerait jamais les mots tant désirés. Fuir cette tentation constante, faire disparaitre ce sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir. Mais, à chaque fois, qu'il fermait les yeux, sa silhouette élancée, grâce élégante de velours dissimulant une force véritable, et son costume ridicule de clown apparaissait dans l'ombre de ses rétines. Rêve aux allures de cauchemar, au goût de miel saupoudré d'épices, le hantant jusque dans la pénombre de son sommeil.

Sa chaussure droite atterrit dans une flaque, il pesta contre la sensation mouillée dans sa chaussette. Les larmes se confondirent avec les gouttes de pluie sur son visage baissé. Le monde lui apparaissait flou à travers ses lunettes trempées.

Brusquement, alors qu'il enfouissait par automatisme ses mains dans ses poches, Shiro sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Perplexe, il sortit, les phalanges légèrement tremblotantes, une petite boite. Elle était en carton fin tout froissé d'humidité, d'une couleur verte pastel, et décorée de petits rubans bleu électrique agrémenté de cœurs roses. Le tout, plié, écorné et à moitié déchiré par la force implacable de l'eau qui passait outre le matériau sans effort.

Et c'est ainsi que, tout seul au beau milieu de passants pressés, cachés de leur barrière-parapluie, Shiro se retrouva à froncer les sourcils devant une minuscule boîte en carton aux trois quarts aplatie, comme si cette chose criante de puérilité et de mauvais goût était l'énigme la plus inexplicable de l'Univers entier ; tellement inexplicable que Shiro la comprit, la résolut sans vraiment la résoudre, de manière très précaire tout de même – car elle était vraiment étrange cette énigme, pleine de « si » et de « peut-être » – lorsqu'il trouva le courage de soulever du bout des ongles, le petit rabat qui s'effrita aussitôt. Découvrant alors, au cœur de cette boite de Pandore tout à fait idiote et extraordinaire à la fois, une ribambelle de chocolats noirs-bruns, alignés en une parfaite ligne droite, comme si leur place avait toujours été destinée à être ici, précisément, là, sous la pluie battante qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, les yeux écarquillés de Shiro qui ne comprenait toujours pas réellement, et ses larmes qui continuaient de couler, lui démontrant que, si, il avait compris, et que c'était bien beau.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation fasciné qui lui valut quelques regards, c'est peu sûr de son geste que Shiro porta alors l'une des douceurs – toutes aussi suintantes d'humidité que le reste du monde à cet instant – à ses lèvres, glissant avec une certaine maladresse, comme par peur d'abîmer quelque chose de particulièrement précieux, sa langue sur les fines moulures en chocolat brun. Avant de croquer directement dans le cœur.

Ça avait bon goût, pour autant que son cerveau à la traine puisse en juger. Doux sucré. Caramel ? Une senteur fruitée vint s'ajouter subtilement. Framboise, peut-être ? Il avala. Son œsophage crispé reçu la charge avec protestation.

Alors, la poitrine parcourue d'éclairs aussi douloureux qu'agréables, Shiro fit volte-face, avec la brusquerie d'un Phileas Fogg en retard, faillit, au passage, se rétamer sur le béton glissant, et prit les jambes à son cou, dédaignant les protestations outrées des derniers couche-tard encore debout qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, effrayés de cet énergumène à lunettes semblant se dépêcher ainsi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce qui, lorsqu'on y pensait, n'était peut-être pas tout à fait dénué de vérité.

Les hommes et les femmes défilaient à la périphérie de la vision du prêtre. Ils n'avaient pas d'importance, simples présences qu'il essayait de traverser. Ses yeux les transperçaient de part en part, _le_ cherchant.

Enfin, il le vit. Brandit fièrement, tel un drapeau de conquérant, au-dessus de la masse grisâtre de ces êtres humains ternes et sans saveur, le parapluie bonbon à qui il manquait un pan et son pompon, se balançait dans les airs, comme si son propriétaire attendait l'éclair.

Shiro accélérera encore. Sa chaussure gauche frappa la flaque, son autre chaussette subissant le même châtiment que la première. Tant pis. Il n'était plus à cela près, de toute façon.

* * *

Il bondit presque lorsqu'il le percuta. Attrapant alors son fin bras, dont le satin blanc qu'il l'entourait se confondant avec la pâleur de sa peau sous l'effet de la pluie, le prêtre saisit ses épaules, le plaquant contre son corps.

**« F-Fujimoto...?**

**\- T'es vraiment le pire des idiots, le plus narcissique des démons, le plus arrogant de tous, vraiment, je te jure, t'es insupportable avec ton sourire de damné, et tes yeux maudits, là, bien trop verts, et tes cheveux violets absolument ridicules, tes vêtements de clown – non mais du rose, quoi, vraiment – et puis, tu... tu....!! »**

La voix du prêtre, à demi étouffé dans le cou de ce pauvre et trempé Méphisto qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de réaction, se fit bafouillante et d'autant plus rageuse, alors que ses bras, en parfait contraste, se resserraient d'autant plus.

**« Et, et tu me fais rire, avec tes blagues à deux balles, j'adore quand tu souris, et, quand tu ris, on dirait le chant d'une rivière d'été...**

**\- Shiro...**

**\- Et puis, merde à la fin ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, moi aussi, les dire, ces mots ?! Pourquoi est-ce toujours si difficile, la contenance, le respect, l'étiquette, les règles...?! Putain !! »**

Méphisto posa sa main sur le cou de l'homme, qui, confus, perdant ses mots et emmêlant ses pensées, se mit à geindre doucement, tel un animal blessé.

Ce fut au milieu de la rue à moitié vide, devant les marches de la demeure du Roi Démon, où Bélial, majordome éternellement dévoué, attendait sagement son maître derrière la porte, prêt à aider, que ledit Roi – qui n'avait de royal que le sang et les griffes à cet instant – rendit l'étreinte à Shiro, soufflant alors :

**« Moi aussi. »**

Ils se détachèrent, se regardèrent.

**« On rentre ?**

**\- Il te reste du whisky ?**

**\- Toujours.**

**\- Alors, j'dis pas non. »**

Sourire jumeaux, un peu gênés, timides de quelque chose de nouveau, en plus, de complet.

Taille dessus, bras dessous, les deux compères – bien que, à leurs yeux, cette appellation ne tenait plus – rentrèrent se mettre, enfin, à l'abri, la porte tenue par Bélial, présence invisible que Shiro ne remarqua même pas.

Le bonheur qui gonflait à bloc son cœur, le rendant hermétique à toute chose autre qu'à Méphisto qui, collé à lui, était dans le même état. Noyé de joie et d'amour.

Toute religion oubliée.

* * *

Bélial était ennuyé. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais, pour le coup, il se retrouvait bien dans l'embarras.

Sur l'imposant bureau de son maître, s'amoncelaient des tas et des tas – sûrement une bonne tonne, à vue de nez – de boîtes de chocolats, tous empaquetés de rose ou de blanc, très propres et jolis, et tous, portant une étiquette pour un certain « Fujimoto-San » ou « Shiro » parfois, courageusement, accompagné d'un petit cœur rouge criant d'affection.

Le domestique se demandait à qui appartenait toutes ses pâtisseries. Mais, il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, se gardant bien d'entrer dans l'intimité du Roi du Temps.

En parlant d'intimité... Se glissant silencieusement dans le couloir tapissé, il ferma sans aucun bruit, fantôme surveilleur, la porte de la pièce par laquelle son maître et son compagnon – Bélial avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, impossible de se souvenir de son nom –, titubants à peine, fermement entrelacés. Ils sentaient l'alcool, la pluie, et autre chose, dont, très honnêtement, le serviteur n'avait pas envie de deviner.

Les laissant, il attrapa son manteau. Il hésitait. Devait-il mettre _ces choses_ à disposition du maître ? Après tout, la nuit était encore longue, malgré l'heure tardive.

Et puis, commençant à entendre des sons étouffés, il souffla avec vitesse les bougies, attrapa son lourd trousseau de clés, et sortit, ombre filante.

Demain, il se lèverai tôt, débuterai son travail de bonne heure, commençant par nettoyer la demeure dans sa totalité, avant de tout ranger, tout mettre en ordre, sans que son maître ne l'aperçoive, comme toujours.

Et oubliant - faisant mine d'oublier, en tout cas - la vision du grand Méphisto Pheles, se faisant embrasser sauvagement par un prêtre exorciste.

Rien que ça.

**Author's Note:**

> désolée pour les éventuelles coquilles ayant échappées à mon attention ^^"  
> j'espère que votre lecture aura été agréable !


End file.
